


Surprise

by DancingStarQueen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Arashi wearing a dress, F/M, Fluff, Just Arashi and Mika being cute, a little something I wrote for a friend, because she is in fact a female, female pronouns for Arashi, just something small and sweet, pretty much without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingStarQueen/pseuds/DancingStarQueen
Summary: Mika never failed to make Arashi feel confident and beautiful.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Kudos: 56





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I've actually written for this ship!  
> It's kinda plotless so no one should expect a lot from this, I just wanted to write something short and sweet for a close friend of mine who also adores Arashi and Mika a lot! (U know who u are bro O.O)  
> Despite it being pretty much without a real, deep plot, I hope you'll still enjoy reading this weird word vomit!

“A date?”

Arashi blinked in surprise, looking at her boyfriend who was sitting cross-legged on the opposite side of her bed. Mika nodded with a smile. “Yes! You said you’re free today, right? So I thought I take you out for a date! And I want you to wear this.” The black-haired male reached for the white paper bag he had brought along and gently pushed it into his girlfriend’s lap. The blonde girl tilted her head to the side lightly, an amused smile playing on her lips. “Where’s that coming from all of a sudden? I mean, it’s not like I mind going on a date. We could go to that new ice cream place you mentioned a few days ago! But don’t you usually tell me that it doesn’t matter what I wear?” Arashi regularly asked Mika for his opinion on her choice of clothing, knowing she’d always get an honest answer, but he never outright told her that he wanted her to wear something specific. Mika felt a soft blush creep onto his cheeks as he glanced off to the side. “Well, you see… I’ve been working on a thing for a while now... A piece of clothing to be exact. For you.” He muttered. “And it’d make me really happy if you wear it today… You don’t have to of course! If you don’t like it then you can just wear whatever, really!” He quickly added, slight panic in his eyes. Did he ask for too much? He didn’t want to sound as if he’d be forcing Arashi to wear specific clothes! The tall female chuckled softly and leaned over to press a soft kiss to her short boyfriend’s forehead before crawling off of the bed. “You worry too much, Mika-chan~ Worrying so much will make you grow old quicker!” She teased him as she walked towards the bathroom. “I’m sure I’ll love whatever you made for me so of course I’m gonna wear it!” She added before disappearing behind the door. Mika groaned quietly in embarrassment and let himself fall forward, burying his face in the pillows of Arashi’s bed. He was glad they were alone in the female’s dorm room; he wouldn’t want anyone else to see his petty self now.

Arashi hummed softly to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. They hadn’t gone out on a date for a while now, school and idol work always getting in the way. She didn’t blame herself nor Mika of course, Knights and Valkyrie both always have been busy Units. The blonde girl tried to see things positive though; spending a lot of time apart made those dates just all the more special. After fixing her hair and putting on some light makeup, she reached for the white bag she had placed on the ground and pulled out the article of clothing. Mika had improved his sewing skills a lot over the past year and Arashi always was incredibly proud to see his progress so she was excited to see what he had made for her. What she certainly didn’t expect though, was a dress.  
The material felt soft against her fingers, seemingly perfect for a warm summer day. It was light pink, complimenting her light skin tone, and decorated with carefully embroidered yellow flowers. It was absolutely beautiful. The tall girl smiled lightly. She never had worn a dress out in public before, for a number of reasons… but she couldn’t possibly turn Mika down and let all his effort go to waste. She’d never do something like that, especially to someone so loving and hardworking as her boyfriend. Besides, it was a really pretty dress and she couldn’t wait to see it on herself! Arashi quickly changed clothes and took a last look into the mirror before leaving the bathroom again.

Mika immediately sat up on the bed when he heard a door open and close, mismatched eyes widening in wonder as he watched Arashi step closer. The dress reached just above her knee and complimented just the little bit of curves that was visible around her hip area. He quickly got off of the bed and circled the female, making her chuckle softly as she stood still. She loved seeing how proud Mika seemed to be of his work. He probably wouldn’t say it out loud, but Arashi knew and she’d make sure to compliment Mika on his work for the entire day. “You look beautiful…” The black-haired boy said, stopping in his tracks once he stood in front of his girlfriend again. Arashi smiled, the light blush dusting her cheeks making her look even more endearing in Mika’s eyes. “Ah!” The male suddenly turned around, reaching for another bag he had brought along and pulling out a beige summer hat. “I know how much you’d hate to get a sunburn so I brought this along too! Also, it’d be harder to recognize you with that down because it’ll throw a shadow onto your face. Which is a shame, you’re such a beautiful girl… But you once mentioned how you’ve never worn a dress outside before so you might not wanna be recognized by fans. I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable-“ Mika’s rambling came to a stop when Arashi placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned down a little to press a quick kiss to the male’s lips. “Oh Mika-chan… My sweet, considerate Mika-chan.” For a moment, Mika was sure that Arashi’s smile outshone the sun itself. “I really appreciate all the effort you’ve put into all of this. The dress is absolutely stunning… but I think a hat would ruin the look. Let’s just leave it here, okay? We’ll just have to walk in the shade. People should pay attention to that beautiful, wearable piece of art you created, not some store bought hat.” Arashi’s smile widened lightly as she saw the soft blush on her boyfriend’s cheeks. She knew full well that there was a certain risk to it. People would recognize both of them eventually, she knew that. And of course people would judge. But Arashi was known for being a confident person and having Mika by her side made her feel more confident and beautiful than ever. As long as she was with Mika, other’s just didn’t matter.

Mika let out a small sound, contemplating on whether or not leaving the hat at the dorms really was a good idea. But then he looked up at Arashi, who seemed to be so genuinely happy and confident and sure about this decision, that he couldn’t deny her. “Alright, whatever the Queen says!” He threw the hat back onto the bed and gave Arashi a moment to put on some fitting shoes before he reached for her hand and dragged her out of the room and dorms. The tall Blonde laughed quietly at Mika’s sudden eagerness to leave but happily followed him towards the subway station. She was sure that this would turn out to be a day to remember; in several aspects.


End file.
